In the Eye of the Universe
by Charmina
Summary: “You can’t stop me,” he said suddenly, and his voice showed none of the emotions that were fighting in his emerald eyes. “I’ve made up my mind.”


Disclaimer – Don't own Harry Potter so don't sue! I'm poor and unemployed so you wouldn't get anything anyway.

Author Notes – Wrote this some time ago, before Deathly Hallows at least, but forgot to upload it. Yes, I am that stupid. And a big thank you to fragonknight01 for pointing out the mistakes I had made! I owe you big time!

*¤*¤*¤*¤*

**In the Eye of the Universe**

_A hero cannot be a hero unless in a heroic world._

– _Nathaniel Hawthorne_

*¤*¤*¤*¤*

The full moon shone omniously on the dark midnight sky and millons of stars twinkled sadly down at the earth below. A soft breeze blew across the ground, ruffling the leaves gently, before it vanished in the distance. And on top of the highest tower of a magical-castle – that could very well have been taken out of a fantasy novel – stood a lonely boy staring off in to the distance. He was completly wrapped in a black cloak and his head was slightly bent forward so that his long ebony locks hung almost lifelessly down over his face, shielding it from view. His shoulders shook slightly as sobs wracked his soul, but no sound escaped his lips.

A lonely hoot was heard in the distance as the boy lifted a shaking hand to place a lock of hair behind his ear. Lowering it again he shuffled closer to the low stone wall that surrounded the tower, and leaned out over it to stare down at the ground below. A choked sound escaped his lips, somewhere between a sob and a sigh, as he straightened up again and closed his eyes only to open them again a second later and climb up on the wall with a determinent look in his eyes.

He swayed suddenly, dangerously, as a powerful gust of wind made him lose his balance and he threw his arms out, like wings ready to take flight. Looking down at the ground again, when he had found his footing, a small pain-filled smile graced his tender lips.

A soft creak sounded behind him, but if the boy heard it he didn't show it. Staring off into the distance again his thoughts seemed to be far away, in a time and place reserved only for him. A safe-haven where nothing could touch him.

"You can't stop me," he said suddenly, and his voice showed none of the emotions that were fighting in his emerald eyes. "I've made up my mind."

His words were met only by silence, and he closed his eyes thightly to stop the tears that welled up inside them. The soft breeze picked up speed and his black robes billowed in the wind as he stood balancing on the edge.

"I'm so tired of this," he said silently, his eyes still closed. "I'm tired of all the fighting, all the deaths, all the destruction. I'm tired of standing strong in front of everyone and trying to be someone I'm not." He sighed and opened his eyes again. "I'm tired of being alone in a crowded room."

He raised his arms slowly and leaned his head back so he could stare up at the star filled sky above. The entire universe lay opened before him and that thought, if any, could make someone understand how small they were in the big picture. A smile graced his lips again as he moved a little closer to the edge that lay only an inch away. A sound behind him made him hold up a hand in a stopping gesture, and again it was silent behind him. Letting his arms fall back down at his sides again he tore his gaze from the sky and stared out over the world.

"From the first time I mounted a broom I've felt like I was born to fly. Like I was meant to soar across the sky, unhindered and unstopped, for all of time. To feel the wind in my hair, the speed of my flight and the adrenaline rush of being where man was never meant to be. Alone in the sky." The boy sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "It's the only place that I've ever been free, where I could just be me without having to worry about who was looking."

Everything was silent again and the little wind that had picked up earlier slowly died down to a tender breeze again. The night sky lay open like a portal to the universe and the stars twinkled with sympathy in beat with all the broken hearts spred over galaxies.

And then a cry; a scream so full of pain and desperation, rang across the sky as the boy let all the things he had bottled up inside of him for so long pour out for all the world to hear. He screamed in rage and defiance, in sorrow and defeat, and he covered his ears in denial when all the things he never wanted to admit were laid out so painfully obvious before the world. In a moment so filled with emotions shivers ran down the spines of who ever heard his cry, and in time all the strenght the boy had ended, and the cry stopped with a desperate sob as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Give me just one reason," he whispered, his voice thick with desperation. "Just one reason why I shouldn't do this. Please," he begged.

But again only silence met his words as no response was given to the boy, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Couldn't you at least have tried to save me?" he asked, only to turn around and find himself alone on the high tower. The tears increased in numbers as his eyes searched for any sign of life, any sign that someone cared, but it was usless. He was alone. He had always been alone.

For a second everything was quiet, the whole universe held its breath, as the boy fought his inner demons only to break under the pressure. And with his last strenght, his last piece of dignity and self-respect, he held his head high, his back straight and took his last step over the edge.

And the entire universe shared his tears.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*


End file.
